Grim Tales of Gotham
by Commander3428961
Summary: Batman meets Grim Tales. Batman patrols the streets, and finds Junior and Minnie. What happens next? Read, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

In the streets of Gotham City, Batman had been on patrol. He had successfully, defeated 38 criminals in one night, and was now looking for another case. He saw two children, sitting on the sidewalk and talking. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it had to be important if they were just, sitting there. He walked up to them, and heard a bit better.

The boy, was wearing a gray hoodie, matching pants, and black sneakers, with gray swirls. He had his head down. He said, "Dad told us, he would be here. But he's not, at the moment." The boy brought his head up, allowing Batman to see what he looked like. He had blue eyes, and brown hair. He looked like any other, human being. But in Gotham, that doesn't always stay true.

the girl next to him said, "Be at ease, Brother. I assure you, Father will arrive when he has the time." Batman walked closer, and saw what the girl looked like. She had blonde hair, that went down to her shoulders, and gray eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, with a white blouse, red leggings, and black heels. She looked forward, and saw Batman. She wasn't even surprised. Neither was the boy, almost as if they expected him to be there.

The girl said, "Hello, Dark Knight. Art thou, looking for something? Mine brother, and I are merely awaiting for our beloved father. Perhaps thou could help us? We hath not seen him, for an hour." That was interesting. A guy just left his kids, in the middle of an alleyway, in Gotham, and left them there, for an hour? That's not a good idea.

Batman told them, "Did your father set up a place, for you to stay until he returns? Where did he go? What are your names?"

The boy replied "I mainly just, go by Junior. The girl next to me, is my sister, Minnie. Our father told us, we were going to Gotham, to see some business associates of his. He told us, to wait here until either, he returned, or you came. Looks like you got here first." The boy picked up a book, and started reading. He then said, "Dad told us, to tell you, to put us in Arkham, once you got here.'

Batman asked, "Are either of you, criminally insane?" that may sound weird, but the only way one gets, into Arkham legally is either a cop, or an inmate. Arkham was meant only, for the criminally insane. Hey, it's even the name of the place! Elizabeth Arkham Asylum, for the criminally insane.

Junior replied, "No. It's just where our father, said most of his associates live. Our father, is the Grim Reaper." The boy seemed, like he was telling the truth. No one, would keep their clam like he was, if they were lying.

Batman couldn't believe, that Grim Reaper actually had children. But it wasn't the strangest thing, he ever had to deal with. Just keep them away from Joker, they'll be fine.

Junior said, disappointedly, "You're going to run away now, aren't you?" He had wanted to tell someone, who dealt with weirder things, so he could at least have one friend, in the mortal world.

Batman replied, "No. It's not the strangest thing, I've ever had to deal with. Shape-shifting telepaths, from Mars, aliens, Amazons, witch boys, ghosts, vampires, demons, Darkseid, Clark. Even Clark, isn't the strangest thing I've ever, had to deal with." It's true. No matter what, it always get stranger, and stranger.

Junior asked, "Who's Clark?" He didn't know who Superman was? Now that was interesting. He HAD to be, the Grim Reaper's kid, if he didn't know who Clark was.

Batman said, "Ask your father. Now, I'll get you to Arkham but I need to see something. What you really look like." His detective vision told him, that the girl's heart wasn't beating, but everything else was working, perfectly. The boy had nothing working. Vital or not, nothing he had was working. It was impossible, for him to be alive.

Junior replied, "Alright. But you gotta drop us off, at Arkham, before 6:00 P.M."

Batman looked at the time, 4:48 P.M. He looked to the kids, and said, "Alright." He could get them there, but he'd need an explanation.

Junior closed his his eyes spread his arms, and a green aura surrounded him. His flesh melted, as became white, as bones. Then, little was left, but bones, hair, and clothes. He opened his eyes, revealing to black, empty pits. He said, "This, is the real me."

Batman had, his explanation.

(Yeah. It's time, to tease you again. You'll see the plan, and what happens, next time. He gets them to Arkham, and then STOP!... Joker time!)


	2. Chapter 2 Joker time

(All right. you've been waiting if you weeks for I give you, a new chapter.)

The Batmobile, arrived at Arkham Asylum and got ready, to drop off the Reaper's kids. Batman got out of the car, and let them out. He walked up to the door, and opened it. He grabed a body bag, and placed Junior in it. A walking skeleton, would no doubt scare, the employees and inmates. He loved criminals' fear, but this was a new level. He looked to Minnie, who seemed upset.

Batman said to her, "Don't worry. You'll both, be home very soon. I just need, to keep him in the bodybag, until you're in your cell. Once you are, they'll find him in the body room. When the guards aren't looking, he'll sneak out. Once he does, he'll make his way to your cell. He'll do something violent, and be locked in with you. For now, let me do the talking."

They walked through the the door, and talked to the guards. They let them into the cells, and placed Minnie in one. Junior was placed, in the morgue. The opened the body bag, and found him sleeping. They left, and he got up.

He said, "I hope Minnie's alright. You owe me, Batman. You owe me big!" He disguises himself, like before, and walks toward Minnie's cell. He steals a guard's gun, and fires five shots. He then gets put, in Minnie's cell. The siblings hugged.

Minnie said,"I am glad, you art here Brother! The plan is successful!"She then stopped, before saying, "Doth thou feel, an uncomfortable feeling in the air, mine brother?"

Junior then replied, " Yeah. I just realized, there are only two cells down here. Ours, and that one across, from us." Indeed, there was.

From the cell, across from them... Came laughter. The guards, the few that there were-five to be exact- started cowering, at the sound of said, laughter. Two minutes later, all five had breathed in, a poisonous gas. One that caused them... To smile. Permenantly. The inmate walked out, and started... Singing?

He sang "It is all one big joke! Hey, there! I just want to say... Time to die! Cause lighting up, Gotham, is what Joker's to do! Because, I will make folks, smile, smile. And make it last, forever!"

He then noticed, Junior and Minnie's cell, and wondered why they weren't dead. They must, know something. He walked up to their cell.

He asked, Hey, kiddies! Always nice, to have playmates but... How come you two aren't dead? You should be! Joker Venom, can kill just about anything!"

Junior looked to Minnie who said, "He must be, one of father's associates! Others, would simply shrug us off."

Junior then shed, his disguise. Joker's smile seemed to widen. He opened their cell, and they walked out.

Joker said, you must Grim's kid. " The siblings, seemed surprised. The clown continued, "Yeah, I know your dad. One of my closest, friends. So, how long till he shows?"

Just then, he did. He reached out his hands, and two hourglasses appeared. Joker wondered, who the other one belonged to.

Grim said, " I'm not supposed, to do this, and I usually don't... But, for looking after me kids, I added a few more years, to yours and de Bat's lives. Be sure, to kill a few more people, tonight. Dink Ye can do dat, eh Mon?"

Joker stood in awe, of his old friend Grim. They met at a murder convention, in Texas last year.

The clown said, "Sure. It's my specialty." It's true. He was, a well known murderer.

Grim took his kids, and left. He'd be sure, to bring them back to Gotham sometime.

(Author's note: Yeah. I know, it's not my best, but at least,it's out of the way. I chose the song smile, because my cousin once forced me, to watch my little pony... AND THAT DAMN SONG GOT STUCK IN MY HEAD! Plus, it fits Joker's personality. See ya!)


End file.
